organizedcrimefictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Leone Crime Family
ANYYTHING ON THIS PAGE MAY BE CHANGED BEFORE THE REBOOT (asside from the names) The Leone Crime Family is a Italain crime syndicate founded by Antonio Leone in 1902, and was one of the original families in New York History Brief Founded in the earley 1900's, by after Antonio Leone seiesed power of a small Gang of thugs he began spreading his criminal empire asross the city Antonio soomn was a powerful mobster when Antonio Died he gave the family to his son who was only 5 at the time so an interm don was assinged un till he was ready to take charge Vito Took control of the family at age 38 and he expanded the family up to Canada and made a powerful family more powerful. Vito ruled untill his death in 2007 when Vito's children: Antonio, Giovani and Nicolo now run the family with Toni the eldest as the helm. Early Days The family traces its roots to 1902, when Antonio Leone assassinated Little Italy's padrone, Don Gravelli, and took over his territory along with fellow hoodlums Vito Luciano, Peter Rizzoto and Vincenzo DeLuca. Around 1910, Antonio formally organized the family, with Vito as his consigliere and Peter and Vincenzo as his capos. They became the most powerful crime family in New York after defeating the Irish Mob. It was during this time that Antonio's eldest son, Dominic, made his reputation and eventually became a capo himself. The family was instrumental in the establishing the Commission in the 1930's. Prohabition in the 1910's. and earley 1920's the family were smuggling Canadian: Whiskey, Rum and Beer during Prohibition. The family grew with its profits and it became one of the strongest Mafia families in the United States. When profits from Prohibition began to up in the late 1930's, the family looked for new ways to make money un-like meany other families however alcohol smuggling was not the Leones only income source they controled the gambling and unions. Post-Prohabition the other families were furious about the repeal of prohabition as they relied on the profits from alcohol and the Leones were not. Along with their traditional protection and extortion rackets, the family had and other families wanted and so they began takeing over ther rackets. Other families were winning or so they thought the the leones let them spread the selves to thin and then they attacked the streched out families. The Family Expands After Don Antonio's death from a stroke 1n 1955, the family business was taken over by Vito, After this, Vito expanded the family to Las Vegas, and Quebec. Useing he huge ammount of money saved from Prohibition, wich they let grow in the banks. The Canadian expansion went smotheley but the Vegas expansion was bloodey as rival mobster: Will Malone was attempting to stop the Leone expansion to Las Vegas. This action resulted in Malone's death as well as the death of Vito's younger brother Sal, who had conspired against the Leones. With Vito then used the saved up money to open up hotels and casinos in Las Vegas, and to expand in to Canada in 1961. The family's operations in Las Vegas and Quebec thrived ever since there establishment. The Drug Wars Vito was adamantly anti-narcotic and his biggest rival the Malone's were pro-narcotic, but the Malone's needed police and political protection. The Leones had that protection and so began the drug wars, The first to move were the Malones they decided to hit one of the Leones major underground casinos. The Leones retaliated by useing there newspaper contacts to spin the story of the casino attack in to a tragedy. Malones soon decided to do the unthinkable blow up one of there own drug dens with some leone men isnide of it makeing it look like it was a Leone drug den. and this went on untill both sides had enough and decided to call it quits the Malones called a peace, the Leones used the peace meeting to kill the Malone leadership. Vito's Demise and Toni's Rise In 2007 Vito fell ill he had a terminal cancer and on his deathbed he promoted his oldest son Toni his sucessor and Toni Promoted his brothers John and Nick to underboss and devided the family in to 2 factions Toni also began trafficking canabis and profits went up by 10% in one year. in the 5 years that Toni has been in control profits rose upa total of 30%. Leone Family Turf Leone family Turf is mainly on the east coast on North America and it is prominent in Ontario, Manitoba, New York, New Jersey and Nevada the Leone family controls the Ports in: Toronto, Hamilton, New York Thunder-Bay and New Jersey. The Leone family is divided in to two Factions, The Canadian and American Factions and 5 Crews within those two factions Canadian Faction The Cadadian Faction is the Smaller of the two factions with 75 made men and 150 associates. the factions Crews are active in the Canadian provences of: Ontario and Manitoba, as well as haveing ties to meany canadian criminal empires. American Faction The American Faction is the other of the two factions it has 125 made men and 250 Assiociates, the factions Crews are active in the tri-state area as well as the state of Nevada,as well as haveing ties to Mafia Families, and Irish Crime syndicates across the states. Division System Each crew is lead by a Captian who has control of the crew but ultmatley take orders from the underbosses and Toni Money empire Ranks Vito Leone (Founder) Don: Antonio "Toni" Leone Underboss: Giovani "John" Leone, Nicolo "Little Nickky" Leone, Consiglere: Tom Tataglia Capos: Donnie DeMeo, Micheal Tessio, Paulie DeLuca, Marco Mancini, Victor Pavano Made-men: Salvatore Drago, Matt Lupo, Dominic Vario, Rocoo and Dante Pelosi, Shogo Akuji Category:Italian Mafia Category:Chop Shop Category:Prostitution Category:Arms Trafficking Category:Illegal gambling Category:Drug Trafficking Category:Loansharking Category:Money Laundering Category:Pornography Category:Racketeering Category:Extortion Category:Fencing Category:Union Corruption Category:Cybercrime Category:Armed Robery Category:Counterfeiting Category:Protection Category:Blackmail